


to feel the cosmos

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cockwarming, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Day #19 of Kinktober: CockwarmingThe Katamari Kokoro theme song is perhaps one of the least arousing things that Akira has ever heard in his life, but his erection buried deep inside Goro's ass never flags. How could it? Especially when Goro is clenching around him every time Akira gets close to that tantalizing 25 cm."Goro, you're cheating," Akira groans, throwing his head back when the screen fades to black yet again. He can hear the odd blipping beeps of the Queen's dialogue as she berates him for his failure.Goro's voice is absolutely tickled as he laughs, "How can I cheat? I'm not even playing the game."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	to feel the cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to milk and [rancidgravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidgravy/pseuds/rancidgravy) for helping me with this idea! It was such a cute one and I hope I did it justice!

The _Katamari Kokoro_ theme song is perhaps one of the least arousing things that Akira has ever heard in his life, but his erection buried deep inside Goro's ass never flags. How could it? Especially when Goro is clenching around him every time Akira gets close to that tantalizing 25 cm.

"Goro, you're cheating," Akira groans, throwing his head back when the screen fades to black yet again. He can hear the odd blipping beeps of the Queen's dialogue as she berates him for his failure.

Goro's voice is absolutely tickled as he laughs, "How can I cheat? I'm not even playing the game."

Akira whacks Goro's ass-cheek with the controller and he hears Goro squawk with indignation. "I can't believe you don't want me to beat this level. Don't you want to be fucked?"

"Sorry, but unlike you, I don't have the sex drive of a rabbit. I don't _need_ to get fucked today."

Akira frowns. "So even if I pull out of you now, you'll be able to walk home without any problem?"

Akechi nods. He even turns around to stare at Akira in the eye as he lies, "Of course."

The erection hanging between his legs, slightly forgotten in between _Katamari,_ tells another tale, but of course, Goro would cut his nose off to spite his face. Even if it means he would have an absolute hell of a time going home, he would up and leave if Akira gives up. Not that Akira would let him set foot anywhere outside of Leblanc in the state he's in now.

According to Akira's phone, they — well, Akira — had been playing _Katamari Kokoro_ for the past forty minutes now. It's ludicrous. It's probably the first time that Akira's remained this hard around Goro without even one orgasm. He curses himself yet again for being so easy to rile up.

* * *

"This is a game that requires absolute precision and laser concentration," Akira had said when he was trying to explain the appeal of _Katamari Kokoro_ to his boyfriend. "You need to know how to use your environment for maximum efficiency, allowing you to make as big a ball as possible within the time limit without running into anything."

Goro had been kicking his legs on the chair next to him, looking extremely put-out by the fact that Akira had taken one look at the bag of movies he had brought and vetoed it immediately. Even in retrospect, Akira doesn't think he would have really enjoyed watching _Captain Canada: Regional Conflict,_ especially since, according to Goro, he would have needed at least seven movies' worth of lore to understand the main plot. In Akira's opinion, that's not very good storytelling.

"It's really fun once you get the hang of it," Akira had continued, knowing that Goro was listening despite his bad attitude. "I've played this game maybe a hundred times now, and I even beat Futaba's high score. _Futaba's!_ You could say I'm a _Katamari_ Konnoisseur, ha ha."

"Shut up," Goro had snapped, though the reply was so instant that it sounded like he was replying on autopilot more than anything. "It's just a stupid game."

"It's not a stupid game," Akira had exclaimed, controlling his character so that he could scoop up a herd of cattle; they were always worth a lot of points due to their weight. They mooed in distress but Akira continued his path of destruction. "This game best showcases my dexterous skill, precise concentration, and spatial awareness. This is the game that proves me to be the superior gamer in Yongen-Jaya...no, the superior gamer in Tokyo."

"I take it back," Goro had sighed, standing up from his chair. "You're the one who's stupid."

Akira had hummed noncommittedly, too focused on guiding his character up a ramp so that he could get to the wealth of items up top. His ball was getting bigger and bigger — 23.2 cm now.

"How confident are you in that 'precise concentration' of yours?" Goro had asked, a little bit too casual for comfort. Alarm bells started to ring in Akira's head but he managed to balance his character on the table, picking up flopping sardines — 23.7 cm.

"Pretty confident," Akira replied, not daring to look away from the screen. He could hear Goro rustling around somewhere behind him. It was a familiar sound that never failed to get his heart pumping, but just that once, he wanted his senses to be wrong.

"How about we play a game?" Goro asked, and Akira oh so dearly wanted to get Goro to stop using that particular phrasing because it never failed to send a shiver of apprehension down his spine.

Despite the cold curling in his stomach, he paused the game and looked at him, and he wasn't at all surprised to see that Goro was almost completely naked. The light shirt and slacks he had been wearing were tossed carelessly onto Akira's bed, and Akira had to fight down the irrational urge to fold them for him. The only thing that Goro was still wearing were his socks, and Akira swallowed around the sudden dryness in his throat.

"What kind of game?" he managed to ask. His voice was mortifyingly hoarse, and he coughed once to clear it before repeating himself. "What game do you have in mind other than _Katamari Kokoro?_ "

Goro rolled his eyes but his tone is still playfully mischievous. "You can still play _Katamari Kokoro_ , but I want you to restart the level. I'll try and distract you. If you can beat the level even with my sabotage, I'll let you fuck me. Do anything you want with me."

"And if I lose?"

Goro shrugged. "I'll just go home."

"How many chances?"

"As many as you'll need."

When Goro first pitched the idea, Akira knew it wouldn't be something so simple as Goro merely standing naked right in front of the television. No, that would be much too juvenile, even for him. It wouldn't be fair, either, considering Goro knew from watching Akira play how much hand-eye coordination was necessary to dominate in _Katamari Kokoro._

Instead, Goro had worked himself open, moaning loudly and purposefully from the bed while Akira fell off the table ten times, before crawling forward and pulling Akira's pants off. It had been tough, especially since Akira had tried to seat himself down even further in the chair so that Goro _couldn't_ , but Goro had grabbed onto Akira's dick, his grip threateningly strong, and Akira had to meekly allow Goro to tug everything down until his cock had sprung free.

It hadn't been exposed to the slightly chilly attic air for long before Goro took it into his mouth, lavishing it with heated strokes of his tongue and soft kisses to the head, licking down the pre-cum and covering it with his saliva. It was probably one of the best blowjobs that Akira had ever gotten in his life, and any other day, he might have lost control. Might have bucked his hips deeper into Goro's mouth or simply allowed himself to become lost in the sensations.

But he couldn't. He couldn't give Goro the satisfaction of making him climax, especially so soon in the game. So he bit his lip, curled his toes, tensed his core...did everything he physically could short of cutting his dick off to keep his climax at bay.

"You're actually really good at this," Goro panted, sounding genuinely and reluctantly impressed. Akira refused to look down, absolutely refused to take his eyes away from the screen...but even the sight of Goro's swollen red lips from his periphery made him feel like he was about to implode from the heat roiling in his gut.

"Thanks," Akira replied. "I'm a _Katamari_ Konnoisseur."

"Shut up."

For a blessed minute of the game, Akira was able to get his breathing back under control and gather up the tattered remains of his concentration. Goro merely crouched in between his legs, his cheek resting against Akira's thigh, his glare focused on Akira's dick as if he's hoping to burn it into a crisp from his intensity alone.

But then he moved, turning around to face the TV and scooting backwards until he was practically sitting in Akira's lap, his entire body blocking Akira's field of sight. Akira hurriedly paused the game and was about to shove Goro away when Goro started to rub his loosened hole against Akira's cock.

"It looks like I'll have to play a little dirtier," Goro had said, before he reached back to brace a hand on Akira's shoulder and settled down. His hole swallowed up Akira's dick easily, even though Goro himself grunts with the effort. "Let's see how you can deal with this."

And now Akira sits, his chin propped onto Goro's shoulder so that he can still see the screen properly and also keep Goro from bouncing himself on his dick. His controller is clutched in his shaking hands as his character and his little ball crash into the wall whenever Goro clenches up, squeezing Akira's shaft with his own walls until Akira's practically seeing double with the pleasure. His ball — a pathetic 16.2 cm even though he only has about three minutes left — crashes into a cow that's too big for him to roll up and he watches in despair as all of the erasers fly off of his katamari.

"Oops," Goro says. He doesn't sound sarcastic, but rather, his voice is pitched high with excitement. "You weren't big enough for that."

It's a fairly innocent comment, obviously in response to what's happening in the game, but with Akira's dick balls-deep inside of Goro, he can't help feeling the words embed themselves straight into his pride like little shards of glass. Without taking his eyes off the screen and his thumbs off the analog sticks, he moves his hips slightly, less out of a need for friction and more to show his mild irritation.

Goro growls low in his throat, and squeezes so tight that Akira feels as if his dick would explode like a balloon. He can't hide the grunt of pain, and he crashes his character right into the wall.

"You think you deserve a reward after that pathetic display?" Goro asks, and when he turns back to look at Akira, there's a playful glint in his eye. "Don't think I'll give you anything if you keep cheating."

"'M not cheating," Akira mumbles sheepishly. He lets go of the controller to stroke a hand down Goro's side in apology, and Goro wiggles his hips to dislodge it. The movement sends another wave of heat through Akira's body but he holds his breath, tempering it down the best he can. There's only two minutes left on the clock, and the recent crashes means that his ball is down to a middling 12.7 cm. There's no hope.

Instead of letting the game end, he opens up the menu and restarts it.

"Hey!" Goro exclaims.

"You said I could try as many times as I want."

Goro grumbles. But when the game starts, he's instantly enraptured by the bright colours and hypnotic theme song. The time passes by quite peacefully, and Akira actually finds himself having fun. The warmth of Goro's heat around him is less distracting and more comforting now, and he's loathe to admit it, but he even finds it easier to hold the controller with his arms looped around Goro's waist.

"Go pick up those sardines over there," Goro insists.

It's a good idea, so Akira manoeuvres himself over and swipes everything up. The Queen appears on screen and toots out a delightful pun about how fishy it was that they were on the ground in the first place.

"Try rolling under the table instead of onto it this time," Goro says.

There's nothing under the table that would be worth the detour there, since it's just full of small objects, so Akira manipulates himself onto the ramp again. Goro pushes himself down, spearing himself even further on Akira's cock. Akira's not sure if it was meant to be a punishment or not, but he does admit that the sudden sensation of Goro taking in so much of him that his entire length is engulfed in mind-blowing warmth makes him jolt just enough that his character goes tumbling off of it, losing 0.5 precious cm.

He tries again and again, restarting every time the timer gets too low. There's never a point where he worries that his erection will flag, especially with Goro right in front of him, close enough to touch and smell.

When he finally, _finally_ , gets past 25 cm, he whoops, almost tossing the controller to the ground so he can rail Goro right then and there, but Goro keeps him at bay with a hand, shouting at him to _focus_ , because there's a man _right there_ that Akira can snatch up. They go on until the timer runs out, and for the briefest of moments, Akira forgets that he even has his dick inside of Goro until the screen finally fades to black.

"I win," Akira says, nuzzling into his back, licking the smooth skin and savouring the slightly-salty-mildly-clean taste of Goro. The sweet fanfare of _Katamari Kokoro_ 's results screen blares in his head and he isn't sure if he wants to have that as his background music while he makes love to Goro, but he doesn't think he can wait any longer. "Now can I take my prize?"

Goro reaches down to where Akira tossed the controller and presses the select button. "You didn't beat your high score," he says, and there's such a sharp look of concentration in his eyes that Akira feels his stomach drop. "You could have gotten it up to 37 cm if you had gone and picked up those trees. You shouldn't have taken a detour onto the second table to pick up those useless ants. They don't add enough to your size to warrant the effort it takes to crawl up there."

Akira tries to snatch the controller away from Goro's hands but Goro merely stretches his arms out of Akira's reach.

"Goroooo," Akira moans, grinding his hips minutely into Goro's ass. Technically speaking, he has permission to do _anything_ he wants, since that was the deal that he had made with Goro right in the beginning.

With his dick so deep inside of Goro's ass, it would be difficult to move without physically moving Goro, but he feels Goro tense up his core (tightening up so much around Akira that the heat burns painfully) — a silent message of refusal. Instead of sliding his dick in and out, he moves his hips in a circle, stimulating Goro's walls as best as he could.

He makes sure that he hits Goro's prostate with every movement, and he can see Goro's hands spasming slightly on the controller, as well as hear the soft gasps that escape from his lips with every swirl of his hips. But Goro's as stubborn as a boar. He must have been watching Akira play, because he takes control of the character and the ball easily, moving quickly through the map as he picks up rocks and grass to start expanding the katamari.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Goro says, his voice breathy with pleasure and the rhythm of his words unsteady. "If I beat this level even with your interference, you can do anything you want with me later. If you manage to distract me enough that I game over, then I'll leave. Does that sound fair?"

It's the exact same deal that Goro pitched to Akira earlier, but there's such a childish and genuine sparkle of excitement in his eyes that Akira can't bring himself to say no.

"Alright, you're on," he says.

Goro grins and turns back to the game, but with his focus on the screen, his body starts to relax enough that Akira feels the death-grip Goro's walls had on his dick loosen. He re-adjusts his grip around Goro's waist and when he starts to thrust, Goro immediately crashes into a wall and loses everything he had gathered.


End file.
